Weihnachtsgeflüster
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Hermione besucht zu Weihnachten mit Harry und Ron "die drei Besen". Die Lehrer, die ebenfalls eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier haben sind auch dort, und auch Professor Snape gibt sich diesmal die Ehre...


HalliHallo Oo

Nachkriegszeit. Das Goldene Trio beschließt den Weihnachtsabend in den "drei Besen" zu begießen, dort treffen sie auf ihre Lehrer, die ebenfalls eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier haben.

Ein kleiner Oneshot, und JA ich weiß, Weihnachten ist vorbei xD ich habe den OS damals im Schneerausch geschrieben und erst jetzt wieder ausgegraben und vollendet. *am kopf kratz*

Dieser Oneshot ist für alle die jeden Tag im Jahr Weihnachten feiern! XD

Millionen kleine weiße Schneeflocken fielen sanft zu Boden, während Hermione, Harry und Ron durch die dicken Schneeschichten in Richtung des Pubs „die drei Besen" stapften.

Es war furchtbar kalt und sie wickelten sich bibbernd ihre Winterumhänge um ihre Körper.

Das letzte halbe Jahr war für die drei mit Arbeit vollgepackt gewesen.

Nach ihrem Triumph über Voldemort hatten Harry und Ron eigentlich nicht vorgehabt wieder zur Schule zu gehen. Doch Mrs. Weasley hatte den beiden einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Sogar am Hogwartsexpress hatte sie den beiden noch ein „und wehe ihr lernt nicht ordentlich" hinterher gekeift.

In Erinnerungen schwelgend grinste sie Harry und Ron an, die eilig neben ihr her liefen.

Ihr Blick blieb an Ron haften.

Ihre hoch- und runter Beziehung war so schnell wieder vorbei gewesen, wie sie hoch- und runter gegangen war.

Sie hatte es niemals gesagt, aber sie hatte Ron's Anwesenheit einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Er war ihr bester Freund, aber als Partner brauchte sie jemanden der nicht schallend loslachte wenn ein Affe sich am Hintern kratzt und dabei vom Baum fällt.

Die Türglocken klirrten als die drei die Tür zum pur öffneten und einen Wirbel aus Schneeflocken mit sich in die warme Stube brachten. Eilig schlossen sie die Tür und huschten flink in ihre Stammecke.

"Drei mal warmen Honigmet und Butterbiere zum runter spülen Rosmerta" bibberte Ron Rosmerta zu, und wenige Sekunden später hatten sie auch schon ihre Bestellung.

"Brr, ist das kalt" fröstelte Hermione und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Met.

"Das kannst du wohl laut sagen", auch Harry trank schnell sein warmes Getränk und sofort kribbelte sein Körper überall wohlig warm.

"Wow, die Winterprüfungen waren echt hart", sagte Ron und ließ sich seufzend tiefer in die Bank sinken. "Gott sei dank haben wir dich Hermione! und jetzt erst mal ausspannen"

'Jaaaah auspannen.', dachte Hermione, lehnte sich mit ihrem Metkrug nach hinten und ließ ihren Blick durch die Kneipe schweifen.

Sie blieb an den Lehrern hängen die auch ihre kleine Weihnachtsfeier hier hatten. Sie hob ihren Krug und lächelte Hagrid und McGonagall zu, die gerade in ihre Richtung sahen.

Die beiden Lehrer erwiderten den Gruß lächelnd, wobei Hagrid seinen Krug, als er ihn wieder abstellte, so fest auf den Tisch geknallt hatte, das flitwick quietschend vom Stuhl gefallen war.

Ihr Blick blieb an Severus Snape hängen.

Wie durch ein Wunder stand er auf einmal schwer atmend, sich seine Halswunde zudrückend in der Eingangshalle, gerade als Harry Voldemort den vernichtenden Schlag gegeben hatte.

Ihr hätte klar sein müssen, das er sich nicht unvorbereitet in Voldemorts nähe wagte. Und doch musste er Todesangst gehabt habe, denn wieso sonst hatte er Harry schnell seine Erinnerungen gegeben?

Natürlich war Madame Pomfrey sofort zu ihm geeilt.

Schließlich war er ein Patient, und Harry hatte vor weniger als zehn Minuten vor allen beteiligten seine Unschuld ausgesprochen.

Und nun, nach vielen Anhörungen und Gerichtsprozessen, war von McGonagall, der neuen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts wieder als Lehrer eingestellt.

Der Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts war zurück, und war nie entspannter als jetzt.

Er war zwar noch ein zynischer Mistkerl, aber nun behandelte er wenigstens alle Häuser gleich gemein.

Grinsend musste sie sich an ihren letzten Mädelsabend mit Ginny erinnern.

Die beiden hatten auf ihrem Bett gelegen, eine Mädchenzeitschrift durchblättert die sie Parvati geklaut hatten, und sich über Artikel lustig gemacht wie, „Passe ich wirklich zu meinem Schatz?" oder „10 Dinge an denen du merkst das er dich mag", als Ginny die Zeitschrift zuschlug, sie wieder auf Parvatis Bett schmiss und Hermione mit verschwörerischem Blick angesehen hatte.

Und genau deswegen starrte Hermione jetzt Severus Snape an.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an Ginnys Worte, sie vergaß nie etwas was jemand sagte, es war ein Fluch.

„Was meinst du, versteckt sich unter diesen schwarzen, geheimnisvollen Roben?", das hatte Ginny gefragt.

Vom Met benebelt wie sie war, musterte sie Snape nun von oben bis unten, und stellte sich eben diese Frage.

Sie sah verlegen zu Ron und Harry, die aber so vertieft in ihr Gespräch über Quidditsch waren das sie gar nicht erst auf Hermione achteten.

Ihr Blick glitt wieder verstohlen zu Snape.

Seine weite schwarze Lehrerrobe hatte er nicht einmal jetzt abgelegt, obwohl er bei einer zwanglosen Weihnachtsfeier mit seinen Kollegen saß.

Selbst McGonagall saß in einer roten Strickjacke am Tisch.

Was sich wohl unter Snapes Robe versteckte?

Muskelbepackt würde er wohl kaum sein. Seine Hände waren zu feingliedrig, sie sahen nicht aus als würde er den ganzen Tag Steinplatten durch die Gegend schleppen. Aber sie waren doch größer als Hermiones Hände. Das hatte sie gesehen als er seine Hand an ihrem Tisch abgestützt hatte um ihren Trank zu überprüfen.

Manchmal, wenn er sich bewegte zeichnete sich sein Körper leicht durch den Stoff seiner Roben ab.

Er schien schmal zu sein, nicht so kräftig wie Sirius, aber auch nicht so ausgemergelt wie Lupin nach einer Vollmondnacht.

Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Metkrug, und stellte fest das es auch der letzte war. Sie bestellte sich einen neuen und wandte sich erst einmal ihrem Butterbier zu.

Ihre Wangen hatten sich schon leicht rosig verfärbt. Sie vertrug einfach kaum Alkohol, das war aber egal, einer der Jungs könnte sie ja nach hause tragen.

Ein anderer Plan begann in Hermiones Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen.

Sie schaute zu Harry und Ron, die sich gerade über eine Taktik unterhielten mit denen sie sie Ravenclaws nach den Ferien platt machen könnten.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und entzündete die Kerze auf ihrem Tisch, schnell murmelte sie ein „legilemens" hinterher und versuchte Snape zu erreichen.

'Professor Snape', dachte sie und sah ihn unverwandt an.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und sah sich im Pub um.

Sie wusste das er sie nicht gehört hatte, er hatte nur bemerkt das ihn ein Bewusstsein berührt hatte. Seine mentale Mauer war viel zu Stark.

Deswegen versuchte sie seinen Blick zu fangen und nickte ihm zu als er zu ihr hinüber sah.

Er runzelte sie Stirn, ruckte mit seinem Kopf in ihre Richtung und sie lächelte.

'Verzeihen sie, das ich störe,' dachte sie, 'aber es gibt da eine Frage die einige Mitschülerinnen und ich uns stellen, die dringendste Aufklärung durch sie erfordert.'

Sie trank einen großen Schluck des warmen Met's, den Rosmerta ihr gerade vor die Nase gesetzt hatte und sah Professor Snape grinsend an.

'Und die wäre?', ging snape auf ihre frage ein. Die Gespräche am Lehrertisch hatten ihn ohnehin langsam gelangweilt.

'Was genau tragen sie unter ihrer Robe?' fragte sie direkt heraus. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, die er prompt zusammenkniff.

'Sind sie schüchtern?', harkte sie nach, stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrem Handrücken ab und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne.

'Nein, Miss Granger, ich weigere mich nur auf Fragen einzugehen, deren Antwort sie nichts angeht.', er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen nach hinten.

Hermione sah ihn an und zog einen gespielten Schmollmund.

'Ich möchte es aber gerne wissen, Professor.', dachte sie und spielte mit einer ihrer Locken.

'Ihr Wissensdurst ist unstillbar, Miss Granger, deswegen begeben sie sich oft auf verbotenes Terrain.', hörte sie seine Stimme knurrend in ihrem Kopf widerhallen.

'Wie heißt es so schön, Professor? No risk, no fun!'

'Ich werde ihnen nicht sagen was sich unter meiner Robe befindet, denn wenn sie über ein wenig Verstand verfügen, würden sie wissen das es nichts anderes ist als es jeder Mensch auf diesem Planeten hat.'

Hermione lachte leise auf und zwinkerte ihm zu. Der Alkohol hatte zwar ihren Verstand gerade weg gespült, aber sie war sich sicher sie würde ihn bald irgendwo in einer Ecke lallend und trinkend wiederfinden und mit nach hause nehmen.

Bis da hin wollte sie ein wenig Spass haben.

'Zeigen sie mir was sie haben, und ich zeige ihnen was ich habe.' sagte sie neckend und knöpfte ihren Wintermantel auf.

Severus stellte entsetzt sein Whiskeyglas ab.

'Miss Granger doch nicht hier!', hörte sie seinen entsetzten Ausruf in ihrem Kopf.

Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ließ den Mantel langsam über ihre Schultern gleiten.

'Nicht doch, ich gebe ihnen nur eine kleine Kostprobe.', raunte sie und ließ ihren Mantel auf die Bank gleiten, offenbarte sich selbst in einem engen, roten schulterfreien und tief ausgeschnittenen Oberteil. Einige seidige Locken fielen ihr in Strähnen aus ihrem hochgesteckten Zopf auf ihre Schultern.

Severus verlagerte seine Sitzhaltung und sog zischend die Luft ein.

'Miss Granger, wenn sie denken, das das irgendeine Wirkung auf mich hat dann haben sie sich aber gewaltig geirrt.'

Grinsend beugte sich Hermione leicht über den Tisch und griff nach einem Glas Salzstangen, seinem Blick, der auf ihrer Brust lag, folgend.

'Natürlich Professor.', dachte sie und knabberte an einer Salzstange. 'aber nun zurück zu unserem Deal, zeigen sie was sie haben.'

Severus schnaubte und bestellte sich noch einen Whiskey.

'Das wäre ja noch schöner!', polterte er in ihrem Kopf herum, ließ aber den blick nicht von Hermione die gerade einen Schluck aus ihrem Krug trank.

'Gut, dann erhöhe ich den Einsatz.' sagte sie und ließ ihren Krug leicht über schwappen, sodass einige größere tropfen ihr Oberteil benetzten.

'Miss Granger, das wird unglaublich kleben!', sagte er trocken und beobachtete Hermione.

Die quietschte leicht auf, und verrubbelte die Flüssigkeit mit einer Stoffserviette auf ihrer Brust.

Ron und Harry beachteten sie gar nicht.

'Da haben sie wohl recht, Professor, was bin ich nur für ein dummes Mädchen.'

'Und ob sie das sind, sie-' er stockte, sie hatte die Serviette wieder auf den Tisch gelegt und er sah ihre prallen steifen Nippel durch das Shirt blitzen.

Sein Mund stand leicht offen und ein verräterischer druck machte sich in seiner Lendengegend breit.

'Miss Granger, bedecken sie sich.', knurrte er und versuchte weg zu schauen.

'Erst wenn sie mir ein wenig Zucker geben.' trällerte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

Severus schüttelte leicht resigniert den Kopf.

'Wenn sie dann endlich ruhe geben...' er knöpfte seine Robe auf und legte die Sicht auf ein weißes, leicht aufgeknöpftes Hemd frei.

'Mmmh...Professor', raunte sie und leckte einen tropfen süßen Met von ihrem Finger. 'warum verstecken sie sich Tagtäglich?'

'Damit freche Schülerinnen wie sie sich keine Scherze mit mir erlauben.' knurrte er und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust.

'Rasieren sie sich?' fragte Hermione, sie überhörte einfach mal seinen bissigen Kommentar.

'Sehen sie mich einen Bart tragen? Natürlich rasiere ich mich, Granger!'

'Sie wissen genau was ich meine, Professor.'

'Erwarten sie wirklich eine Antwort?' fragte Snape und verlagerte wieder seine Sitzposition. Es wurde langsam eng in seiner Hose.

'Sie können mir natürlich auch ein Bild zeigen.' trällerte sie und setzte ihren Krug wieder ab.

'Eher würde ich sterben.'  
'Ich erhöhe.' sagte sie und dachte an ihre Brüste, sah sich selbst wie sie vor dem Spiegel stand und sie abschätzend in die Hand nahm.

Severus prustete in seinen Whiskey und hustete Hagrid lachend auf seinen Rücken klopfte.

„Zu viel getrunken was Snape?" donnerte der Halbriese und wandte sich wieder Professor McGonagall zu.

Severus sah kurz mit großen Augen zu Hermione rüber, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

'Das ist alles?' versuchte er so gefasst wie möglich zu denken, aber Hermione stellte grinsend fest das er langsam einknickte.

'Hm...da gibt es noch mehr, aber erst einmal will ich wieder ein Zuckerstück.'

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick zu Minerva rüber, bei Merlin sie würde ihn töten wenn sie sein Gespräch mit Hermione mitbekommen würde.

Er sah wieder zu Hermione und hob eine Augenbraue an.

Wie hatte sie vor kurzem noch gesagt, no risk, no fun?

Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, und kramte dann ein Bild aus seinem Kopf, wie er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Spiegel stand.

Hermione sah sich zufrieden den Oberkörper ihres Lehrers an.

Er war nicht all zu muskulös, aber auch kein Schwächling, und gut proportioniert. Seine rasierte Brust ging über in einen flachen Bauch und seine minimal vorstehenden Hüftknochen blitzten leicht unter der schwarzen Jeans hervor.

'Genug gesehen?' fragte er und machte seinen Kopf wieder frei.

Sie grinste ihn frech an.

'Nein, und sie?'

'Miss Granger, sie sind meine Schülerin, ich habe schon viel zu viel gesehen.'

'Nun, wenn sie das so sagen wird das hier auch keinen Schaden mehr anrichten.'

Sie rief ein Bild in ihrem Kopf ab, das ihn leise aufstöhnen ließ.

Es war sie, auf ihrem roten Satinlaken in ihrem Bett nackt und mit ihren fingern in ihrer Scham versunken, Leise stöhnend.

'Ich habe einen Spiegel über meinem Bett hängen' raunte sie und leckte sich über ihre Lippen.

Severus krallte seine Finger in den Tisch und starrte Hermione mit glasigem blick an. In seinem Kopf den kleinen Film beobachtend wie Hermione sich selbst befriedigte.

In ihrem Zimmer was von einigen Kerzen auf ihrem Nachttisch beleuchtet wurde, welche zusammen mit ihrer Zimmereinrichtung einen leicht rot-Orangen Schimmer auf ihren makellosen straffen Körper warf.

Das Pochen in seiner Lendengegend wurde immer unerträglicher.

'Das Passwort zu meinem Zimmer ist „Vielsafttrank",' dachte hermione und zog ihren Mantel über. Sie grinste ihm verrucht zu und verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. 'Ich erwarte sie in 10 Minuten zum nachsitzen.' raunte sie und verließ den Pub.

Severus sah ihr mit trockener Kehle hinterher.

Dieses kleine Biest.

Was dachte sie sich eigentlich?

Er bestellte sich einen weiteren Whiskey.

Als Rosmerta das Glas auf dem Tisch abstellte stockte sie.

„Huch? Wo ist denn Professor Snape hin?" fragte sie.

„Er sagte ihm wäre gerade eine bahnbrechende Lösung zu einem seiner Experimente eingefallen.", sagte Minerva und zuckte mit den Schultern. „ich nehme seinen Whiskey aber gerne."


End file.
